Ueyo Tenshi
Ueyo Tenshi was the first to inherit the name of "Tenshi" which was bestowed upon him by the "Unknown Force". His name means "Over-World Angel" which is his alias. Ueyo became a "Tenshi" at the age of 7. He is an independant mage. Background Ueyo is the decendant of a king in an empire that lived long ago. His original name is Cleon Alendoll. However, his familly was killed off when he was 5 years old and he lived with his grandmother since then. When his grandmother died of age, he was left alone to fend for himself. Because of this, he became a decent cook. On his 7th birthday, while searching for ingredients in the forest, Ueyo came accross "The Unkown Force". It took him to another realm where it taught Ueyo his "Decreate" magic. It took 1 year in that dimension (which was about 5 minutes in real time) for him to learn the basics, and when he left, Ueyo was immediatley ambushed by mage bandits. With his new knowledge and strength, Ueyo took them down with ease. Ueyo did not know the motive of "The Unknown Force", however, it seems as though it knew he would be ambushed. "The Unkown Force" gave him the name of Ueyo Tenshi, along with knowledge as to what "The Unkown Force" wanted Ueyo to do with his new magic. His new purpose was to put all life in its place. Anyone who he came in contact with who had a shread of arrogance towards their power was to be eliminated. He was given the "Force of Reality". This teaches people that there is always someone better than you at something, somewhere out in this universe. Anyone who abuses the power they have to harm the innocent or start meaningless slaughter was to be erased from existance. Other than fulfilling this role, as he got older he found cooking to be fun so he enrolled into a highclass cooking school. Now he is a world renowned traveling cook. Personality/Appearance Ueyo is 6 feet tall and has fluid white hair. He wears a white button down shirt with white gloves and white pants. Ueyo can use magic to materialize two angel wings on his back. He is the embodiment of a "Fair but Firm" personality. He is reasonable, however, enforces what he believes is an absolute law: "The Force of Reality". Because he knows what it feals like to be given everything, then lose it all, he knows pain more than anyone else. However, he secretly has a deep hatred towards any government. He believes that they are the icon that represents the abuse of power. Abilities Not all of his abilities are known. However, he is a profound hand to hand combatant with great physical strength and speed. Decreate Magic-This is a type of light magic that allows the user to dematerialize magic (and other objects, besides people and animals) and rematerialize it to use it himself. However, he can only allow those copied moves on the opponent that originally did the move. Other than that, he learned some other advance light magics that were not taught to him by the "Unkown Force". -'Decreating Laser'-shoots a powerfull beam of light from his hands at the enemy. It has the basic "Decreate" ability. -'Decreating Shiled'-a shield of light with the "Decreate" ability. -'Self Reparation'- Ueyo decrates an injured part of his body and rematerializes it as good as new. This his one of his best techniques Ueyo is the creator of the "Heavanly Body" magic used by Jellal. Ueyo's version is much more powerful, the basis around it is that his body never tires out because he can "Decreate" it with the Self Reparation spell. -'Sealing Magic Cannon'- the user forms a magic seal in the sky. All leftover magic in the air that came from spells is absorbed by this seal. The user then fires a huge ray of light from the sky. This attack is also known as "Mini-Etherion". -'Shattering Sword'- a sword of light. A secret ability this spell has is that when it is blocked, it shatters and the user can travel through those fragments as portals at the speed of light and appearing wherever there is another fragment. However, once out of the fragment, his moves are normal speed. -'Realm of Light'- the user creates many swords of light. He controls them with his mind and usually surrounds his opponent forcing them to block. Which activates the hidden effect. Angelic Release- Ueyo's eyes turn into a glowing white and he gains angel wings on his back. His magical power is doubled and unlocks the following three spells: -'Re-imagine': Ueyo uses his regular decreate spells, however, now when he rematerializes the opponent's spells, he can make them to be a completley different spell or even a completley different magic. However he cannot do both at once; he can change fire breath to something like wind breath or to a different fire attack. The next two spells comming soon. Weakness Ueyo's resistance is naturally weak. Also, he can only use decreate magic on one part of his body at a time and must wait 5 minutes before using it on another part. Sealing Magic Cannon takes a long time to charge depending on how much magic is in the area. It cannot fire if it has been in the sky for more than 10 minutes. Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Tenshi Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Human